The popularity and convenience of digital camera devices as well as the widespread of use of Internet communications have caused user-produced visual content such as digital photographs and videos to become ubiquitous. For example, various types of images can be captured and displayed, including standard images and panoramic images providing larger views of image content, such as spherical images. For example, a panoramic image can depict an environment surrounding a camera, where the panoramic image can be mapped onto a display such that various different portions of the panoramic image can be displayed on a display screen. For example, some panoramic images can be viewed in 360 degrees.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.